1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular steering wheel anti-theft apparatus and more particularly pertains to preventing a steering wheel of a vehicle from being turned and thus preventing unauthorized operation of the vehicle with a vehicular steering wheel anti-theft apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular anti-theft devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing operation of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,252 to Johnson discloses an automobile steering wheel lock arm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,282 to Rong discloses an automobile steering lock with a rod anti-releasing mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,672 to Wang discloses an automobile steering lock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,853 to Chen discloses an anti-theft lock for a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,309 to Wu discloses an automobile steering lock.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicular steering wheel anti-theft apparatus that is extendable from a steering wheel of a vehicle to prevent unauthorized operation of a vehicle and retractable within a steering wheel for allowing operation of a vehicle.
In this respect, the vehicular steering wheel anti-theft apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a steering wheel of a vehicle from being turned and thus preventing unauthorized operation of the vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicular steering wheel anti-theft apparatus which can be used for preventing a steering wheel of a vehicle from being turned and thus preventing unauthorized operation of the vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.